


Проблемный ребёнок

by AntonApchekhov



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Minor Original Character(s), My little baby deserves a lot of love, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Suzuya is 13 years old here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonApchekhov/pseuds/AntonApchekhov
Summary: Шинохара заходит в лифт и нажимает кнопку четвёртого этажа. Он не любит больницы в основном из-за того, что с этим местом у него связано мало хороших моментов. Но ради одного мальчика он будет приходить сюда каждый день.
Relationships: Shinohara Yukinori & Suzuya Juuzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Проблемный ребёнок

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be translated into English soon!

_«Полностью асоциален»_

Шинохара заходит в лифт и нажимает кнопку четвёртого этажа. Он не любит больницы в основном из-за того, что с этим местом у него связано мало хороших моментов. Стоит ли говорить, что посещение психиатрического отделения было для него не самым приятным поручением от начальства. Он переводит взгляд на бегущую строку над дверью лифта — «второй этаж» медленно сменяет «третий этаж». Он нервно поправляет завязанный будто бы туже обычного галстук.

Мужчина поудобней перехватывает небольшой кожаный портфельчик, который сегодня был чуть тяжелее, чем обычно.

Чуть больше месяца назад несколько отрядов, состоящих преимущественно из высококвалифицированных следователей, были направлены на операцию, целью которой было устранение гуля SS класса — Биг Мадам. Несмотря на все старания следователей, гулю удалось сбежать, но то, что они обнаружили при тщательном осмотре так называемого «Ресторана гулей», повергло следователей в глубокий шок.

Подвал этого заведения был полностью заставлен клетками, где, судя по всему, в по-настоящему зверских условиях жили люди: часть из них — недавно пойманные бедолаги, которые бы в скором времени стали очередным ужином для гостей Ресторана; другие (а их было не так уж и много) — те, кто должен был убивать людей на потеху толпе, делая из простого ужина настоящее представление. Мясники.

Заключённых освободили и отправили в больницу, где они должны получить помощь врачей и психологов, которые помогут пострадавшим справиться с пережитым кошмаром, попытаются вернуть их к прежней жизни. Мясники, оказав сопротивление CCG, ради безопасности, были устранены в тот же день. Они убили всех, кроме одного.

_«Просто маленький дикарь»_

_«Он отказывается разговаривать с врачами и психиатром»_

_«Он очнулся от наркоза во время операции, и минут двадцать смотрел, как я зашиваю ему разрез в животе»_

Мужчина вздрогнул, вспоминая слова врача, занимающегося лечением ребёнка. Совершив нападение прямо во время очередного представления, Юкинори своими глазами наблюдал, как хрупкий мальчик, на вид не больше тринадцати лет, с поразительной ловкостью и точностью четвертует свою жертву на арене ресторана, при этом весело улыбаясь, словно всё происходящее было для него чем-то вроде безобидной игры.

Лифт доехал до четвёртого этажа, чуть покачнулся и остановился, открывая тяжелые металлические двери с легким скрипом. Шинохара прошёл чуть по коридору, пытаясь отыскать глазами кого-то из медперсонала, кто помог бы ему сориентироваться в бесконечных и одинаковых коридорах больницы. Вокруг царила почти звенящая тишина, которая заставляла Шинохару нервничать чуть больше, чем следует.

Он понимал, что время сейчас пусть и не самое позднее, но пациентам (тем более психиатрического отделения) нужно соблюдать режим дня, и, вероятно из-за этого, в коридоре никого не было — больных давно отправили назад по палатам. Мужчина тихо шёл по широкому коридору отделения, пытаясь найти что-то вроде поста с медсёстрами, или дежурного врача.

_« — Мы не можем оставить его в живых. Он опасен для общества, Шинохара._

_— Но он же просто ребёнок»_

Юкинори до сих пор не понимал, как он умудрился уговорить начальство пока что сохранить жизнь мальчику. Он представлял собой такую же угрозу, как и остальные убийцы, найденные в подвале в клетках, если не большую. Но что-то дрогнуло внутри него, когда он посмотрел в глаза мальчишки. Ребёнок глядел на него и небольшую сопровождающую его группу следователей с взглядом животного, загнанного в угол хищниками.

Мальчик удобней перехватил сжатый в руках нож и уже приготовился напасть на следователей, как сзади Шинохары кто-то отдал приказ стрелять в мальчонку, благо, просто дротиками со снотворным. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то мог увернуться от двадцати летящих с огромной скоростью дротиков, но двадцать первый всё же достиг цели, и ребёнок упал на землю, отключившись почти сразу же, некоторое время звав на помощь «Маму».

— Вам чем-то помочь? — Голос медсестры за его спиной вырвал мужчину из неприятных воспоминаний. Шинохара обернулся и мило улыбнулся девушке, доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака удостоверение следователя CCG и показывая его медсестре.

— Я следователь особого класса, Шинохара Юкинори, мне нужно увидеться с лечащим врачом недавно поступившего к вам мальчика.

Услышав последнюю часть предложения, девушка чуть вздрогнула. Видимо, она не понаслышке знала о том, что вытворяет новый пациент. «Её можно понять», — подумал Шинохара. Сказав, что сейчас приведёт доктора, девушка поспешно ушла в известном лишь ей направлении, быстро скрывшись за углом коридора.

Шинохара тихо вздохнул, проверяя время на руке — без двадцати девять. Мужчина облокотился об стену, рассматривая узор на плитке пола. Немного покрутил портфельчик в руке.

_« — Я слышал, он укусил психотерапевта за руку!_

_— Да нет, он ему всю кисть откусил!_

_— А я слышал, он попытался выцарапать ему глаза!»_

_« — Раз ты думаешь, что его можно спасти, ты им и будешь заниматься. С этой минуты ты отвечаешь головой за каждое его неверное движение.»_

В коридоре раздались тяжёлые шаги. Навстречу шёл врач, на вид лет сорока, в зелёном больничном костюме с белым халатом на плечах. На голове была большая залысина, а из-под костюма выглядывал небольшой круглый животик. Шёл он явно не в лучшем расположении духа. Это подтвердилось, когда врач вплотную подошёл к Шинохаре, и, проигнорировав его приветствие, сразу же начал с претензий.

— Какого черта вы мне подсунули?! — Чуть ли не взвизгнул врач, подходя вплотную к следователю. — У этого ребёнка все навыки профессионального убийцы и полное отсутствие моральных принципов! Таких нужно сразу же отправлять в специальные учреждения и запирать на несколько замков! Он распугал половину персонала! Он…

— Тише. — Юкинори жестом руки остановил поток претензий и жалоб, о которых и так прекрасно знал. — Я бы хотел узнать о его самочувствии с более профессиональной точки зрения, — он добро улыбнулся ему, чуть ослабляя галстук. — А ещё увидеться с ним, если вы, конечно, не против.

— Увидеться с ним? — врач смотрел на него, как на одного из своих пациентов. — Вы в своём уме? Мальчик опасен! Вы вообще слышали, что он творил?

— Да. Но вряд ли мне сможет навредить маленький ребёнок, — ответил Юкинори. — Всё таки, я следователь по гулям, у меня есть небольшой опыт в драках.

Мужчина смотрел на следователя не моргая несколько секунд таким взглядом, что последнему показалось, что глаза врача сейчас выкатиться из орбит от глубоко шока. Юкинори уже хотел нарушить повисшее в воздухе молчание, как его собеседник неожиданно очнулся из оцепенения.

— А знаете что? Да. Можете зайти к нему, вперёд. Как раз убедитесь в том, что его следует изолировать. — Врач отошёл от него на шаг, жестом приглашая идти за ним. Следователь хмыкнул, удивленно поднял бровь — он не думал, что ему удастся попасть к мальчику так легко. Он последовал за врачом вдоль по коридору, внимательно слушая то, что ему говорят.

— В начале я предполагал, что у мальчика биполярное расстройство, но быстро отмёл эту мысль — у ребёнка присутствует лишь малая часть из возможных симптомов. — Доктор говорил быстро, но тише, чем пару минут назад. — Сейчас я мечусь между шизопатическим расстройством и шизофренией, но всё же больше склонен к последнему.

— И… В чем это проявляется? — Шинохара чуть не врезался в угол при резком повороте в другой коридор. Следователь заметил, что они прошли уже почти всё отделение. За следующим поворотом мужчина увидел охранника, сидящего за столом возле большой железной двери с табличкой «Особо опасны». Врач мельком показал охраннику свой пропуск, и последний открыл тяжелую дверь.

Небольшой коридор ничем не отличался от предыдущего, за исключением своего малого размера и наличием железных дверей с небольшими окошками. Доктор остановился на месте и посмотрел на Юкинори.

— В чем это проявляется, не считая всего того, что вы уже слышали, вы хотели сказать? — Шинохара уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебили. — Он разговаривает сам с собой, обращается к себе в третьем лице. Разорванность мышления, бессвязный поток мыслей. Отсутствие критики собственного поведения и мыслей.

Врач демонстративно загибал пальцы на руках, подходя к одной из железных дверей. Через окошко в ней было видно, что свет в комнате включён.

— Вы понимаете о чем я вам говорю? Он не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы лишить кого-то жизни. Воспитание гулей на него слишком сильно сказалось, вряд ли он сможет когда-нибудь стать полноценной частью общества. Он… — У доктора началась небольшая отдышка из-за переполнявших его эмоций. — Я не знаю, что они делали с ним, но его тело полностью покрыто шрамами, и, судя по всему, его пытались очень неумело кастрировать.

Последняя часть предложения заставила Шинохару тяжело вздохнуть и потереть рукой затылок. Неужели гули настолько жестоки даже с детьми?

— В результате пыток у него очень вырос болевой порог. Я бы даже сказал, что он вообще разучился чувствовать боль.

Шинохара молчал, опустив взгляд в пол, разглядывая собственные ботинки. Сказанное доктором никак не хотелось складываться в единое целое в голове у мужчины. Неумело… Сделать что? Не чувствует боли? Какой кошмар.

Звук отпирающегося замка на двери вывел следователя из оцепенения. Шинохара прочистил горло. Повернув ключ несколько раз в замочной скважине, врач посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

— Если что — кричите. Я буду за дверью.

***

Тяжелая металлическая дверь открылась, Юкинори вошёл в почти пустую и маленькую палату. Напротив двери стояла с виду простая больничная кровать, но по бокам можно было заметить отстегнутые ремни, которыми обычно сдерживали особо буйных пациентов. Простой стул возле кровати, небольшое окошко с решетками — вот и вся обстановка комнаты. На кровати сидел мальчик, прижав ноги к груди, ковыряя ссадину на правой коленке. Он не обратил никакого внимания на вошедшего мужчину.

Дверь позади резко захлопнулась.

— Привет, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал он. Следователь аккуратно сел на стул, положив кожаный портфельчик себе на колени, разглядывая мальчика. Тот выглядел неестественно худым, и определенно младше, чем был на самом деле. Больничная одежда на нем болталась, как бесформенные мешки, белая футболка сползла с плеча. Поседевшие волосы сильно отрасли, попадая мальчику в глаза, но тому было всё равно — его сейчас больше интересовала ссадина, которую он ковырял всё больше и больше.

— Меня зовут Юкинори, а тебя? — Он попытался как-то привлечь внимание ребёнка, но последний продолжал игнорировать его. Да, видимо, заставить его говорить действительно будет проблематично. Шинохара откинулся на спинку стула, расстёгивая пуговицы пиджака, одной рукой придерживая портфельчик. Мужчина заметил, как мальчик краем глаза проследил за его движением, но всё так же не шелохнулся.

— Ты знаешь, если будешь ковырять её дальше, то можешь занести себе инфекцию, и тебе станет плохо. — Мальчик остановился, Юкинори мысленно возликовал, но не на долго. Через секунду мальчик продолжил занятие, но уже с улыбкой. Это будет долгий вечер.

— Мне сказали, что тебя зовут Рей, — начал он издалека. Во время осмотра помещений того сумасшедшего притона, следователи нашли комнату, как они предполагали, служившую Биг Мадам в качестве кабинета. Там, в сейфах были спрятаны договора купли-продажи людей, которые были опознаны либо как жертвы представлений, либо как питомцы Мадам. В документах с фотографией мальчика значилось, что его имя — Сузуя Рей, но как бы Юкинори не старался, он не мог найти родственников ребёнка.

Мальчик улыбнулся и посмотрел на него.

— Мама любит Рей-чан, — сказал он, и снова продолжил ковырять коленку, покусывая губы.

Он назвал того гуля, что держал его в подвале и пытал, своей матерью?

Ребёнок резко прервал занятие, усевшись к следователю лицом, свесив одну ногу с кровати, а другую подогнув под себя. Дальше произошло то, к чему Шинохара был явно не готов: мальчик нагнулся к нему и начал тщательно его обнюхивать. Юкинори постарался не напрягаться раньше времени. По крайней мере, он пока что не сделал ему ничего плохого. Через полминуты мальчик отстранился от него, снова сев чуть подальше на кровать, перебирая пальцы на ноге.

Когда он захотел понюхать того психотерапевта, которого прислали к нему несколько дней назад, то мужчина очень громко и противно закричал на него. Тогда мальчик сделал так, чтобы у психотерапевта действительно появилась причина так громко верещать: он укусил его за палец так сильно, как только мог. Его тогда приковали к кровати на два дня, вкалывая в руку непонятные лекарства, из-за которых Рей-чан постоянно клонило в сон из-за усталости.

— Ты не пахнешь как они, — заключил мальчик, глядя следователю в глаза. «Кто «они»? — подумал Юкинори. — Врачи, или гули?» В любом случае, мальчик, казалось не собирался на него нападать. — Ты не боишься Рей-чан. — А потом пробормотал что-то вроде: «Мамочке бы это понравилось.»

Будто бы вспомнив, что он должен был заниматься своей изодранной ссадиной, мальчик снова погрузился в своё занятие.

— Мне незачем бояться такого славного мальчика, как ты, — честно сказал он. Да, он много слышал о его поведении и даже лично наблюдал за тем, как он убивает человека, но если он хотел помочь мальчику вернуться к нормальной жизни, помочь стать частью этого мира, то должен вести себя с ним, в первую очередь как с человеком, а не как с монстром, которым его все считали.

Мальчик ничего не ответил, а только шмыгнул носом и почесал затылок, ещё больше растрепав не расчесанные волосы. Потеряв интерес к ране на колене, он нашёл новое развлечение — сильно щипал себя длинными ногтями за кожу, оставляя после этого маленькие красные рубцы.

— Я вспомнил, у меня же для тебя подарок, — сказал мужчина, открывая небольшой портфельчик, в котором обычно не лежало ничего, кроме пары папок с отчетами и ключей от машины. Ребёнок боязно смотрел за каждым движением мужчины — после слова «сюрприз» из уст его Матери, он обычно испытывал много боли, и пусть он последний раз чувствовал боль много лет назад, мальчик всё равно инстинктивно сжался и приготовился защищать себя.

Но какая-то часть внутри него, небольшая часть его сознания, оставшаяся в нем будто бы с прошлой жизни, убеждала его, что человек, от которого не пахнет металлом или больницей, который ещё не разу за всё время, пока он сидит здесь, не посмотрел на него, как на животное или монстра, не может причинить ему боль. Юкинори достал толстый альбом для рисования и упаковку с цветными мелками и с улыбкой протянул из мальчику.

— Ну, не бойся, держи, — Шинохара положил всё на кровать, мальчик аккуратно открыл альбом, рассматривая белые листы. Все книжки, которые он читал с Мамой, были с картинками, и в них было что-то написано, поэтому вид пустых листов его сильно озадачил. Юкинори надеялся, что мальчик отвлечется от нанесения вреда самому себе, занявшись рисованием. — Это теперь твоё.

— Тут пусто. — Обиженно заметил мальчик, оттолкнув от себя альбом, взяв в руки коробку с мелками. Не став раздумывать над механизмом открывания коробки, ребёнок просто разорвал её, высыпав на кровать набор из двенадцати цветных мелков, рассматривая каждый из них по очереди. Больше всех ему понравился желтый.

— Это же альбом для рисования, он должен быть пустым в начале, — мужчина пододвинулся поближе. Перед тем, как взять ближайший к нему карандаш, он спросил у мальчика разрешения. Тот удивленно кивнул. Раньше только он спрашивал у своей Мамы, чтобы сделать что-то, а теперь разрешения просят у него. Это больше походило на какую-то забавную игру со сменой ролей, но ему всё нравилось.

— Но потом ты сам заполняешь его любыми рисунками, которые тебе нравятся, — Юкинори взял красный мелок, черкая что-то в альбоме. Он не был великим художником, но какой-то навык в рисовании всё же имел. Ребёнок с восхищением наблюдал, как множество простых и кривых линий сложилось в единое целое, и вот на ещё пару мгновений назад чистом листе красовался нарисованный домик, с двумя окошками и высокой крышей.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — сказал следователь. Мальчик посмотрел на мужчину, думая, что ему нарисовать. Крепко сжав в кулаке мел, он всё же начал что-то выводить на бумаге, забыв о том, чтобы щипать себя ногтями.

Наблюдая за мальчиком, Юкинори краем глаза увидел, как врач заглядывает в палату через окошко в двери. Поняв, что появление в палате врача может всё испортить, он незаметно махнул ему, чтобы тот не беспокоил их. Мимолетное движение руки не осталось незамеченным ребёнком.

— Они думают, что я сделаю тебе больно. — Он посчитал нужным объяснить, не отрываясь от рисования. Шинохара немного опешил от его заявления, но ничего не сказал. Через секунду мальчик бросил мел на кровать, поднял альбом и поднёс его близко к лицу Юкинори. Чуть отстранившись, он увидел нарисованное большое лицо с короткими волосами на голове и подбородке. На лице была нарисована большая улыбка, которая буквально тянулась от уха до уха.

— Ох, это я? — Мальчик кивнул. — Очень похоже, у тебя замечательно получается.

Мальчик улыбнулся, покачивая коленями из стороны в сторону. Он рад, что его гостю понравился его рисунок. Рей-чан очень старался. Интересно, Мамочке бы понравился его рисунок?

— А, и вот ещё, — Шинохара протянул ему небольшой прозрачный пакетик, в котором лежала приличная горстка конфет. Ребёнок так же вывернул весь кулёк на кровать. Он видел картинки конфет в книжках, которые читала ему мамочка, но он никогда не видел их живьём. — Я не знал, какие ты любишь, поэтому взял всех понемногу.

Ребёнок взял одну из них, и, быстро развернув её, положил в рот. Такого он точно никогда в своей жизни не провал, конфета оказалась очень сладкой и вкусной, но вкус во рту прошёл быстрее, чем того хотелось ребенку, поэтому он быстро начал уплетать оставшиеся на кровати конфеты, разбрасывая фантики по всей постели. Шинохара тихо наблюдал за ним.

Сердце болело от тоски и досады за мальчика: у него могла быть совершенно другая жизнь, если бы он только не попал к гулям, сделавшим из него машину для убийств. Он мог, как и все дети, ходить в школу, есть конфеты каждый день, возможно, ходил бы на занятия в художественную школу, у него были бы друзья, но его лишили возможности иметь всё это в ещё раннем возрасте.

Мальчик протянул ему последнюю конфету. Шинохара удивленно посмотрел на ребенка, чьи уголки губ были немного испачканы шоколадом, но конфету взял.

— Спасибо.

Ребёнок ничего не сказал в ответ, рассматривая разбросанные вокруг него фантики. На всех было нарисовано что-то красивое и яркое. Всего за какой-то час вся его жизнь наполнилась красками, которые до этого лишь снились ему в холодном подвале его мамочки. Это было очень странно и необычно.

Чуть позже Шинохара уйдёт, но перед этим пообещает прийти снова на следующий день, пообещает, что больше не позволит никому из врачей обидеть его снова. Но в ответ просит слушаться их и принимать все лекарства, которые ему скажут, а ещё просит нарисовать ему несколько картинок до завтрашнего вечера. И Рей обязательно их нарисует.

_«— Если ангельское создание упадёт с неба и попытается жить в нашем мире, думаю, даже оно совершит много ошибок. Интересно, в какой цвет окрасилась бы его чистота…_

_— В каком смысле?_

_— А, просто мысли вслух…»_


End file.
